


High Voltage In Her Lips

by charlottebecky



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: Some people liked to tell the people that they were falling in love with how they felt. Others however preferred wallowing in their grief, and proceeding to drunk online shop on WWE dot com for Lass Kicker shirts, then sleep in said shirts and cry some more until their pillows smell like the tears. Charlotte was definitely the second kind.





	High Voltage In Her Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this! It was originally supposed to be part of my fic Honey On Your Knees, but it just took off on its own in the form of the five stages of grief instead. The title is from Cardiac Arrest by Bad Suns. I hope you enjoy!

**Denial**

Charlotte Flair liked to make lists in her head when she was stressed. Currently she was making a list of things she was, and a list of things she wasn’t.

She definitely was a lot of things, as was anyone really.

She had a match against Tamina where she remained utterly cool in the face of an adversary almost as tall and strong as she was. She didn’t let the aggressive offense of the Samoan intimidate her. She remained her calm and went for the moonsault when she saw there was little chance that Tamina could counter it with her legs. The transition to the Natural Selection and then the Figure Eight was easy from there. Among the things Charlotte was, she was definitely level-headed.

She was the type of woman who enjoyed nights where she could stay in and binge on the same Sex and the City episode for the tenth time. Television had been her guilty pleasure since she was young. Watching TV curled up in her blanket reminded her of watching _Lion King_ with her siblings at 11pm feeling like little rebels. Sometimes, she liked to pretend in her head that she was Carrie Bradshaw, the show’s protagonist, writing this incredible column on sex and dating in New York City. Other times, she wondered what she would write about if that column was about the wrestlers of the WWE. Charlotte had recently been promoted to the main roster, and a couple of men had asked her out. She had turned them both down gently.

She was the kind to accidentally drink her wine too fast and then ramble a bit too much about her feelings to an unsuspecting colleague. For example, the first night she ventured out with the crew, she told Naomi about how scary it was wrestling in her father’s shadow, and how she wanted to be the best. 

“Girl chill out,” Naomi had said. “Sip some more of this wine and dance with me.”

“Okay,” Charlotte had said, near chugging all of the wine down.

“Damn girl,” Naomi had said in a surprised tone. “You need to control your chugging. Didn’t anybody teach you to pace yourself?”

“Didn’t really drink in college.” Charlotte had replied. “Athlete and all.”

“Athletes party more,” Naomi had retorted. “Now come on, let me show you some dance therapy.” 

They became wine sisters after that. 

And she was a very talented wrestler, especially considering she had been wrestling for less than two years only. Already a former NXT Women’s champion and a current WWE Divas champion. Everybody said there was a bright future ahead of her, and this made her very happy.

Something else was making her weirdly happy lately. In an excited schoolgirl kind of way, no, maybe in in a giggling teenager kind of way. Every time Becky Lynch entered a room, Charlotte’s eyes would automatically draw on her. For example, in the RAW locker room one Monday night. 

“Sup?” Becky asked, with a nod almost too bro-y for her taste. Except it was Becky, and it suited Becky.

“Not much,” Charlotte said, immediately looking down at her phone, and sneaking looks as the Irishwoman getting out of her street clothes and into her gear.

“You okay?” Becky asked, once she had changed. “You’ve been acting weird lately.”

“Y-yeah,” Charlotte said. “Just reading Twitter.” 

“Aright,” Becky said. 

“Going for your match?” Charlotte asked.

“Yeah,” Becky nodded. “Got one against Brie tonight.” 

“Makes sense,” Charlotte said. “I have one against Foxy.”

“You wanna come out with me?” Becky asked. “Be my manager? PCB and all that.” 

“Oh yeah, yeah,” Charlotte said, as calmly as possible. When Becky left the room, Charlotte drank all the water she could to wipe the smile off her face. How did Becky’s simple ask for an accompanying her to the ring make her so happy?

So, you see, Charlotte was indeed a lot of things. Calm and collected when she needed to be, but willing to drink too much wine and dance as well.

But one thing she was not was in love with her best friend, Becky Lynch.

**Anger**

“Who the fook writes this shit?” Becky almost yelled, tossing the script to the ground, the papers falling all over the place. Charlotte’s pre-match anxiety was the only thing preventing her from running off and picking up the papers Becky had thrown. Charlotte understood why Becky was angry. They were being split up for real.

“I don’t want us to stop riding together,” Becky said.

“Me either,” Charlotte said. 

“I’m mad you get to be a bad guy and I don’t,” Becky said.

“You’re kidding?” Charlotte asked. “The crowd loves you. There’s no way anyone would believe you as a heel. They’re booing me all the time. Everyone thinks I’m here because of my Dad anyway, so might as well turn on them.”

“Do you want to be out there attacking me?” Becky asked, her voice lower and softer this time.

 “Of course not,” Charlotte said.

 “If we have a championship match would you drop the title to me?” Becky asked, all of a sudden. 

“That’s a weird question,” Charlotte said. “I’ve only just become champion recently. I’ll get you over eventually, but Wrestlemania’s around the corner and I-“

“Knew it,” Becky said, standing there hurt.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Charlotte asked. “We’re both here to be champion.”

“But you have the most job security over all of us,” Becky said. “I deserve the title.”

“Becks they’re not doing job cuts right now I don’t know why you’re suddenly so mad,” Charlotte said. “Yeah you deserve it and I guess it’s just not your time yet-“

“Because the whole roster’s been revolving around you,” Becky said. “I need my time. People are going to start thinking I don’t stand a chance at a championship. Becky Lynch, Too Easy. The girl that comes oh so close and fails.” 

“We’ll put on some great matches,” Charlotte said, now fired up herself. “We don’t write this, everyone knows. Nobody’s gonna stop supporting you Becks, don’t be silly.” 

“All hail the queen,” Becky said, kicking the script on her way out of the locker room.  
During their match that night Becky gave it her all. Charlotte could see every bit of how hard Becky had worked to get where she was in every inch of movement that she displayed in their match, and when she pinned Charlotte cleaned, Charlotte knew that they were going to indeed put on some great matches.

So why the fuck was Becky so angry at how the events had turned? She was in the title picture. Every other girl wanted that, so why couldn’t Becky accept that? Charlotte didn’t want to admit how much it made her mad that Becky couldn’t see how deeply Charlotte cared about her. She was frustrated at herself for being ready to give up everything for Becky, but Becky _just not_ knowing how much she loved her. As a friend of course. Her best friend.

So when she had to kick Becky in the back to solidify her betrayal and heel turn, Charlotte channeled all she had into her kick and stabbed Becky in the back.

**Bargaining**

Riding alone was not fun. Riding with her Dad was probably worse though. At least when she was alone she could play all of Becky’s favorite songs and cry. A lot. It’s not like they still weren’t best friends. They definitely were still close. They just wouldn’t see each other as often. She could feel Becky drifting apart a little bit too. She had made friends with the other girls. She was sometimes training alone. The most time they would spend together was when they were rehearsing their matches.  

The more Charlotte felt her best friend drifting away, the more she felt like it was her fault. Her failed past relationships where her partner had kept leaving her in a manipulative and destructive way did not help. Not that Becky was like any of those shit heads. And not like Becky was her romantic partner either.

Then why did Charlotte think about her _so_ much?

She kept thinking about what she could have done differently to have avoided Becky suddenly becoming so cold toward her. It might have been her disillusionment to just how the title was important to Becky. She shouldn’t have said that she needed to keep it longer. That was dumb. Literally everything that was coming out of her mouth these days was upsetting Becky, it seemed. And the more Becky wanted nothing to do with her, the more Charlotte missed her and wanted things to be back as they were.

Sasha got thrown in the title picture as well. They were in a triple threat for the new Raw Women’s Championship at Wrestlemania 32, which was very cool because such a big title match had not happened for the women at the grandest stage in a really long time. Times were changing, and Charlotte was a big part of this movement, as was Becky.

They were practicing for the big event, and when they got the script there came a “oh of course I am the one The Queen pins,” from Becky, who was scoffing and laughing. “My fookin’ luck. Luck of the fookin’ Irish.”

Becky stormed into the locker room.

“Fix this,” Sasha said, looking at Charlotte disapprovingly. “I’m not messing up the biggest match of my life over your weird lovers' quarrel.”

“Not lovers,” Charlotte said, defensively, and proceeding to run after her friend into the locker room, and turning her around by the hand. "Becks!"

 “What?” Becky said. “Here to rub it in my face? Wrestlemania victory. Pinning your best friend. Woo.”

“Of course not,” Charlotte said, their faces now very close to each toher. “I’ve actually been thinking a lot about what you said to me in January.”

“Which part?” Becky asked.

“Before our singles match on Raw,” Charlotte said. “You deserve the title. You always have. I hate that they’re not giving it to you after you’ve chased it for so long.”

“I don’t see why you’re looking so upset,” Becky said, daring to take a step closer. “I’ve known this for such a long time. Fuck it, Charlotte, I’ve accepted it. I’m not winning it anytime soon. I guess I’m glad that if anyone is, it’s you.”

 “Becks,” Charlotte said. Their faces were now inches apart. “I don’t- I’m not-“

Charlotte couldn’t feel her stomach. Thankfully – or Charlotte thought she was thankful -  the door burst open and the two of them jumped apart and Charlotte pretended to be fumbling with the hem of her robe and Becky started pacing up and down. 

“You guys kiss and make up yet?” Sasha joked, looking from one to the other. “Charlotte why do you look like I just told you that someone died?”

**Depression**

The weeks after Becky was drafted to Smackdown were some of the worst of her life. It was worse than when they were split as a team and she had to ride alone. Because at least whatever city they went to, Becky would be there, ready to watch a movie, or at least cuddle to sleep. Now all she had to look forward to were fifteen minute phone calls yelling that the connection was poor, and either Becky’s dog was barking in the background, or Charlotte in a locker room full of literally everyone. And she was _mad_ at everyone for being on Raw while Becky was on Smackdown.

Everything was terrible. There was nobody to train with. There was nobody to share breakfast with. There was nobody to trade music with. There was nobody to watch TV with. Technically, there _were_ other wrestlers, but Charlotte wanted one person. Even Naomi was gone so she had to get drunk alone. And she always cried when she drank alone.

Some people liked to tell the people that they were falling in love with how they felt. Others however preferred wallowing in their grief, and proceeding to drunk online shop on WWE dot com for Lass Kicker shirts, then sleep in said shirts and cry some more until their pillows smell like the tears. Charlotte was definitely the second kind.  

She threw every bit of her frustration into her feud with Sasha. But when she came back to the hotel and had nobody to reflect on the night’s show with she would practically jump into the sometimes soft, sometimes nasty textured, bed and cry. She would listen to Pearl Jam and count the days to the next dual branded pay-per-view.

Becky won the Smackdown women’s title at Backlash. Charlotte had watched the match from her house that September Sunday night, and wiped a little tear in pride. All of their hard work and the bullshit that creative had put Becky through was worth it. Charlotte made sure Becky stopped by in Orlando so that they could take a picture with both their titles. But then Charlotte had a flight to catch for a house show the next day, so they spent much of their time on Charlotte’s bed holding each other and crying.

The grip on each other’s waist for Charlotte, shoulder for Becky, was tight, as they said nothing for the three hours and twenty minutes they lay together, with muffled sniffles, and tired sighs.

When Charlotte had to go, Becky placed a hand on her hand. 

“I wish it could always be like this,” Becky said, and Charlotte cried.

**Acceptance**

After months of torturing herself by refusing to date anyone, refusing to find another best friend, refusing to consider Nia even as close to being the best riding partner she’s ever had, she gets an e-mail. She’s being traded to Smackdown Live. And if the Raw of that night was anything to go by, Becky was also staying on Smackdown.

On April 11, 2017, she came out in Boston, Massachusetts. Boss Town had obviously hoped for Sasha but Charlotte didn’t care what the crowd thought, because she saw the grin in Becky’s face. She hadn’t texted Becky that she was coming. She had wanted it to be a surprise.

Her heart was about to explode from her chest when they embraced each other after the segment was over.

“You’re gonna be a babyface?” Becky asked. “I’m really glad you’re here, Charlie.”

The joy in Becky’s voice was obvious, which made Charlotte immensely happy. She had spent so many nights crying until her eyes were swollen and still hurting the next morning, waiting for the day she and Becky would be in the same brand. By now Charlotte wasn’t even kidding herself. She knew she had feelings for Becky, and she was learning to be okay with it.

They drove to the hotel together that night. 

“I still can’t believe you’re here,” Becky said, as they brought up their bags to their rooms, which were next to each other. “I- I’m just, wow.” 

They were standing in the doorways.

“You’re not mad I’ll competing with you for a title opportunities eventually?” Charlotte asked, remembering how frustrated Becky had been when they were both on Raw.

“I mean,” Becky said. “I’m better than you, so no.”

“Hey!” Charlotte said, walking closer to Becky to nudge her in the ribs. 

“You’re great competition,” Becky said, leaning forward to boop Charlotte’s nose. “And I’m not one to back down from that.” 

“Hey you, uh,” Charlotte said, nervously, wondering if she should take a step back.

“What is it?” Becky asked, her voice softer than a second ago.

“You remember that time we, uh, almost kissed?” she blurted. 

“Like a year and a half ago?” Becky asked. “Before the draft?”

“Y-yeah,” Charlotte stuttered. “Were we- gonna?”

“I mean,” Becky said. “I don’t know about you, I guess I was gonna.”

“Oh,” Charlotte said, suddenly scared and taking a step back. “Cool.”

“Cool,” Becky said, and Charlotte looked for any signs of any emotion on the Irish woman’s face, failing to find any.

“Guess I should head to bed then,” Charlotte said. 

“Alright,” Becky said, about to close the door. 

Charlotte knew that if there was going to be any right time this was it. Enough was enough. It was time to make a move. She didn’t know how she knew, but she knew that she had lost Becky once, and she couldn’t do it again. It was just too long, and too terrible.

“Becky wait,” she called after her.

“Yeah?” Becky asked.

“Do you-um,” Charlotte said. “Would you still-“

“Charlotte I’ve never seen you stutter so much,” Becky said. “And why the fook are your cheeks so red?”

“Would you still want to?” Charlotte blurted out.

“Want to what, Charlie?” Becky asked, now walking up to Charlotte.

Becky reached up on her tip toes and softly kissed the unsuspecting blonde, setting Charlotte’s entire body on a frozen frenzy. The very good kind. 

“Want to do that?” Becky asked, smirking. “Uh, yeah totally. In fact I guess I just did.”

When Charlotte pulled Becky into her room and kissed her, it was the most electric kiss of her life. Guess it wasn't so bad to be in love with her best friend after all.  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or feedback are highly appreciated!


End file.
